The term machine-to-machine technology or the alternative terms man-to-machine, machine-to-man, machine-to-mobile and mobile-to-machine technology, which are all abbreviated as M2M technology, generally refer to data communications from/to machines. In particular, the M2M technology allows for accessing objects or functionalities of objects from a remote location. Typically, the M2M technology is used for collecting information, sending indications of unusual situations, and setting parameters or otherwise controlling devices from remote locations. For this purpose M2M devices comprising suitable sensors or actors may be attached to the object which is monitored or controlled. One example is an M2M device or tag that is attached to a container and signals the location of the container or other measured parameters to a remote location. One possibility to connect an M2M device and the remote location is to set up a connection via a mobile communication network.
Access to a mobile communication network is usually limited to registered subscribers. The subscription represents an association between a communication device and a customer of a mobile network operator of the mobile communication network. The subscription ensures that the mobile network operator can charge the customer for usage of the services of the mobile communication network. In addition, a subscription enables the mobile network operator to authorize the customer to access services or data related to the device. In this case the customer may authenticate with the mobile network using a mobile network authentication or any other accepted authentication scheme (e.g. username/password). In order to allow access to services of the mobile communication network communication devices are authenticated when accessing the mobile communication network.
Authentication is done using identification and authentication data which is sent between the communication device and an authentication server of the mobile communication network that grants access to the services of the mobile communication network upon successful verification of the identification and authentication data. In the communication device, the identification and authentication data are usually stored in an identification module in a secure way. For instance, in GSM networks (GSM: Global System for Mobile Communications) the identification module is configured as SIM (SIM: Subscriber Identification Module) according to the GSM standard and in UMTS networks (UMTS: Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) the identification module is configured as a USIM (USIM: Universal Subscriber Identification Module). The identification and authentication data are usually uniquely assigned to an identification module, and they are stored in the identification module by the manufacturer or vendor of the identification module or the mobile network operator issuing the identification module. Since at least the authentication data are sensitive and must kept secret from unauthorized third parties, storing the authentication data requires high security standards is therefore relatively complex.
For registering a communication device in the mobile communication network under a subscription, it is necessary for the mobile network operator to have knowledge of the user of the identification module or communication device. Usually, the subscription is generated at the time of purchase of the identification module or communication device. Therefore, the distribution and purchase of identification modules is complex and costly for the mobile network operator and the buyer of a communication device. This is disadvantageous for M2M devices, since it would be favourable to be able to distribute M2M devices as cost-efficient as possible. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for a user of an M2M device when the M2M device would be associated to a subscription only at the time of use that may be considerably later than the time of purchase of the M2M device. In particular, this would prevent the user of the M2M device from being charged for a subscription of the M2M device to the mobile communication network before the M2M device is used.